Abduction pillows heretofore utilized were relatively rigid and covered with an air impervious plastic material. Such abduction pillows offered rigidity and failed to sufficiently depress or flex at the pressure points exerted thereon by the limbs. Since the surface of former abduction pillows is relatively smooth, the limbs tended to move or slide thereon rather than remain completely immobilized.
It has been found that with resilient abduction pillows made heretofore from synthetic foam materials such as in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,504, that problems were encountered in sterilizing the product so that it may be reused. In particular, protein matter deposited on the abduction pillow from contact with the body of the patient is not capable of being sterilized such as body hair and attempts at removal often result in plucking of the foam material. Drainage from the patient's body and other residue such as dead cell material often stain the wedge shaped body of the pillow rendering it undersirable for further use. Furthermore, with prior abduction pillows, it has been found that inadequate space is provided between the patient's pelvic area and the top of the pillow making it awkward to route catheter and drainage tubing required during and after certain types of orthodpedic surgery.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an abduction pillow constructed of foam material which will minimize discomfort and injury to the user at the pressure points and may be readily reused by providing a disposable replacement outer cover for the contacting surface of the pillow.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide an abduction pillow constructed of foam material for use in orthopedic operations having a wedge shaped body and an apex portion removable to truncate the wedge shaped body to create a space between the wedge shape body and the pelvic area which facilitates the placement and removal of apparatus inserted in the patient's body during and after surgery such as tubing and the like.